Year of the Spark: April 9
by Sparky Army
Summary: Does John have the correct anwer to the riddle? He's about to find out! Sequel to March 7, "Riddles" and March 21, "Solving the Riddle".


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: This is the third and final fic in my series. Sequel to Year of the Spark: March 7 – Riddles – and Year of the Spark: March 21 – Solving the Riddle. I don't know what color Zelenka's eyes actually are, but I needed someone with green eyes, and they sometimes look green to me. So, hope you like how I ended it. Please review! I love hearing what you think.

* * *

The Correct Answer

By saphiretwin369

* * *

John knocked on the door as he walked into her office.

She looked up at him. "John." She smiled.

"Hey Elizabeth. Can we talk?"

Her brow furrowed. That was not something he usually asked and it made her instantly nervous. So did the serious look in his eyes. "Um… Of course, John." She gestured for him to sit down but he shook his head.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

Elizabeth glanced at the control room through the very see-through glass walls of her office. What did John want to talk to her about that he didn't want an audience for? "Sure." She stood up and headed for the balcony. John followed her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She was hesitant to ask, but John had an air of determination about him and she had the feeling he wouldn't leave until he did what he came there for.

"I solved your riddle." He said matter-of-factly.

She sucked in a breath, gripping the railing. Avoiding his eyes as they stared intently at her, instead looking out at the ocean, she responded, "Really?"

"Well, actually Rodney helped out a little."

Elizabeth didn't have to look at him to know he was sheepish and slightly embarrassed. She couldn't help the slight curve of her lips. "So what's the answer?"

There was a pause and when he didn't answer she got up her nerve to face him. The determination seemed to have lessened greatly and nervousness replaced it. "John?"

His eyes snapped to hers and suddenly the determination was back. "You're in love."

Elizabeth blushed and turned away once more. She hadn't seriously thought he would figure it out – help or not from Rodney. Actually, she was surprised Rodney figured it out, knowing how he was when it came to things like this.

"The only question is, with whom?" John continued, a slightly teasing note in his voice.

"Who said you were right?" Her heart had started pounding and she was sure it would beat right out of her chest any second.

"Am I?" He asked quietly.

There was silence for a few seconds (being nitpicky) as she thought about the number of different responses she could give him. Finally, taking a deep breath she decided on the truth. "Yeah."

John knew he shouldn't be surprised. Rodney _was_ a genius but to actually hear her admit it made his eyes widen slightly.

"So who do you love?" Of course he had an idea – Rodney had told him – but he decided to play dumb for the moment.

"How about we go with the same rules as before? You guess right and I'll tell you."

"All right. First guess: Rodney?" He wondered how she would react to that one.

"Does he have green eyes?"

Not much of a reaction.

"No." John had forgotten about that part of the riddle. "Zelenka?" He kind of felt like the woman in Rumpelstiltskin guessing names when he was pretty sure he knew the right answer. Especially if how nervous she was was anything to go by.

"Do you honestly have no idea?" she asked and he thought she sounded somewhat sad at the idea.

He was quiet for a moment. "Well, Rodney did kinda tell me who he thought it was, but I wasn't sure if I should believe him."

"Who does Rodney think I'm in love with?"

She could see him hesitate again, but then he seemed to decide to just spit it out. "Rodney thinks you're in love with me."

Her eyes closed. "And you don't want to believe that?" She had tried to keep the emotion out of her voice, but John could tell she was hurt.

"I never said that." He was quick to reassure her. "I said that I wasn't sure if I _should_ believe it."

"Would you like to believe it though?"

John reached out and touched her far shoulder, rotating her towards him. Her eyelids fluttered open as he did so.

He stared into her irises. "Yes. I would like to believe it."

"Then yes, John. I'm in love with you."

He smiled. "Good. Cause I think I'm in love with you, too."

Elizabeth visibly relaxed and smiled, happy that what she felt was mutual.

"You _think_ you love me?" she teased.

"Well, I'd definitely like to find out." And with that he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
